


The Space spider and the unknown creatures.

by Albme94



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: Aliens, Face hugging i guess, Other, alien - Freeform, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: There once were a spider; it had many other spider siblings. They lived in eggs; inside a ship.They were alone and cold. Until the creatures came; and warmth with them.





	The Space spider and the unknown creatures.

Once upon a time there was this space spider... it lived it's life on a cold planet with the rest of its siblings.   
Their mother had long since died, but they were not present for that; they were in eggs.

One day a light came through and the spider heard sounds; unknown from what it had ever known before.  
Some weird looking creature opened up the egg and the spider watched it.

Eventually the spider almost froze to death so it jumped up and stuck onto the creature; the warmth emerging from it was like a nice spa day.

After a while some of the creatures tried to take the spider away, but to no avail... eventually the creature and spider died together.

But it was not over for the spider; for it had crawled into the warmth itself and there it would stay until it was a teenager.

The cold came back to the spider and it had to leave, but it was a spider no more.  
It crawled out of the creatures chest and up in some vent.  
It was once a spider who wasn't a spider but an Alien. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a tiny story I wrote inside my Avengers story, but it's so cute so I posted it alone c:


End file.
